


关于恶魔体质、兄弟之情以及特殊癖好

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rimming, Tail Sex, Twincest, Vergil loves his little brother very much, Xenophilia, and it's mutual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 怎么说呢？但丁的口味还挺重的……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Немного о демонических сущностях, братской любви и сомнительных кинках](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588037) by [Sherlenock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock). 



但丁在一阵抽搐中喘息着，即使维吉尔的牙齿仍处于人类形态，还是能轻易地刺破他的肩膀，在上面划开一道道血痕。通常情况下再严重的伤口会也在几秒内消失殆尽，而此刻但丁似乎在刻意抑制着自愈能力。毕竟他总能在痛苦与愉悦的边缘找到平衡的快感，现在，裹挟着他的是哥哥在他体内挑逗般的缓慢抽插。

维吉尔懒洋洋地看着滑落的几滴猩红液体，用舌尖把它们卷起来，这算不上深刻的摩擦引得但丁一声嗫嚅。这时维吉尔多少感觉有些遗憾，得益于半魔体质，但丁能从他那感受到的任何疼痛都比他给出的减弱了不少，他们之间三分之二的争端也是由此引发的。

但目前两人情绪还算稳定，即使维吉尔给他的那一口比起凛冽的吻更像狠狠的撕咬让他无处可逃。而但丁对后者毫不介意。好像即使维吉尔把恶魔化的利爪猛然刺入他的胸膛，给他掏心挖肺他也不会在意——飓风般的快感卷席了他，除了对眼下享受着的餍足感和被填满的真切感之外，他什么也不在乎了。

他们亲密无间，就像两片完美契合的拼图，但丁还是试图往维吉尔的胸口依偎得更紧，仿佛恨不得被对方一丝不剩地吸收掉。融为一体，而不是像可怜的V那样被遗忘掉，他想在各种意义上永远同维吉尔捆绑在一起。按着但丁的真挚期盼，每一天，每一小时，每一分钟他们都不能分开，直到天荒地老，这种无可救药的甜蜜浪漫是他与生俱来的。

如果半年前有人告诉维吉尔，他那颗自童年时代起便支离破碎的心将被爱意所淹没，他只会冷笑一声。他不会去爱。爱使人软弱，理应被束之高阁，抛之脑后。在整句话说完之前，那颗不幸的头颅便会在阎魔刀轻轻一挥间滚落在地。

但事实证明，要想重拾一颗活生生的心，你必须抛弃一切人性的东西再把它一块块拼凑起来。

得出这个结论，维吉尔轻哼一声，将嘴唇贴在眼前湿漉漉的太阳穴上整理思绪。但丁侧过头靠在他肩膀上时，他不经意地笑了。他的弟弟如此温驯，毫无保留，又如此需要他——即使在维吉尔为了追求力量已经干了那么多蠢事之后。他曾梦寐以求能够保护所爱之人的力量；甚至没有意识到从什么时候开始，为了渴求的力量他已无惧于跨过一具具尸体。

维吉尔闭上开始发疼的双眼，将但丁抱在胸前，更清晰地感受到掌心下对方微微加速的心跳，才稍微平静下来。

有多少次，因为他，这颗心脏几乎停止了跳动……

“维吉……维吉，求你了……”

维吉尔的微笑因但丁未说出口的恳求变得满足。虽说这是他第一次解释自己的特殊爱好，好笑的是，即使不知廉耻如但丁也在这过程中尴尬得把自己的脸藏在了过长的刘海后。

脑海中闪过一个有趣的想法，维吉尔猝不及防地转化了，大多数情况下转变过程都是无声无息的，而此刻但丁的甬道突然变得更加狭窄了，一声呻吟随着尖锐的刺激感从喉咙飞出。准确地说是维吉尔变大了，变得更庞大更粗糙，变得不再光滑。他只能隐约猜测但丁的兴奋是由于维吉尔的下体此时布满了石头般坚硬的鳞片。

“嘘，嘘……”维吉尔亲了亲但丁的太阳穴，同时开始了他的初次试探。他不得不用爪心捂住但丁的嘴以防对方发出恼人的哀鸣，另一只爪子抚慰着但丁两腿之间的勃起，分散他的注意力，帮他从刚开始的不适中解脱。人类的手轻轻搭在魔爪之上，调整撸动的速度。

魔化的皮肤对手上的触感不再那么敏感，维吉尔为此感到一丝遗憾，看着混杂着痛苦与快感的泪水从弟弟的脸颊上滚落，又跌在他滚烫的小臂上，最终在高温下蒸发。在这样的情景下，完全魔人化的欲望冲击着维吉尔，诱惑着他彻底占有但丁，但他克制住了自己——为时过早，但丁还没做好准备。再说了，这并不是一场战斗，无论如何维吉尔也不想以这种方式伤害他。

尤其是在但丁如此信任他，将自己全身心都交付给他的情况下。洒在维吉尔掌心的每一声浅叹，每一丝低吟都在诉说他的陪伴是多么美好。而现在看来，他还能用自己的脚站着——他身上唯一还没裸露的地方——归功于半魔强大的控制力，而他们已经许久没有尝试自控了。是的，维吉尔不确定他到底还能承受多少，要不是刚才的魔化损耗了他的耐力，他能毫不费力地将但丁置于最难熬的境地。

与此同时，一切似乎都在顷刻间融化了：融化在内心翻涌的情欲中，周围炼狱般的闷热中，维吉尔身上的热度中，此时他的皮肤就像阳光曝晒下的岩石——坚硬、粗糙、火热。他在但丁两腿之间的手同样如此；它的爱抚摇摆不定，时而粗暴得几乎生疼，时而节制粘腻又迟缓，在但丁下腹引起阵阵甜蜜的颤抖，惹得他的睫毛一次又一次上下翻飞。维吉尔看似在故意折磨但丁，但更大程度上他是在自己折磨自己，只不过是以弟弟所爱的方式。

他亲爱的但丁，在漫长的三个月里，每当维吉尔问起但丁自愿陪着他被关在魔界里的真正原因时，他都会笑着回答说自己才不是为了某个自以为是的大魔王，而是为了躲避债务，因为一个愤怒的蕾蒂比十个蒙杜斯都要恐怖。直到他俩的初夜过后，维吉尔暗中最希望听到的真相才在他那掺杂着甜美呻吟的狰狞告白中被揭开。那就是但丁"这辈子从未停止过对自己愚蠢的哥哥的爱"。

作为报答、以表感激，纵容弟弟的欲望是最起码的一件事。即使他自己也如此渴望侵入这具柔韧的身体，直到它主人的声音因为没完没了的哀求变得嘶哑。而从但丁越来越不耐烦的举动来看，这种情况很快就会发生。

而当它真正发生时，但丁的右手下意识地用力熨烫着哥哥的腰部，并将魔爪轻轻往下按了一点，然后撒开了手——这是他们之间的默契，见此维吉尔终于欣然从枷锁中释放出了他那魔鬼的本性。他加快了动作，剃刀般锋利的牙齿没入那诱人的裸露脖颈，沉醉于身下人痛苦的啜泣中，这并不影响他全力发声。在魔人形态下，他自己的嗟叹声更像某种怪物的咆哮，而这种咆哮能将一些低级恶魔都震慑得血液发凉，更别提人类了。可这种声音只会推得但丁更接近崩溃边缘，因为他和他的哥哥正是因为这种怪物的力量而失散了那么多年。

他们同时达到了高潮，而维吉尔并不急于撤离，感受到压在手臂上的压力，他双手环抱住瑟瑟发抖的但丁。但丁以这种方式默默要求再多一点相处时间，因为他不想独自感受这种肮脏虚幻的空虚，即使他永远不会大声承认这一点。而维吉尔能切身理解他的感受——他被迫与生命中最珍贵的人分离，多年后又不可思议地重新获得了他的爱，但丁迫切需要他的爱、他的亲情以及最平凡的共处。但丁需要他。

维吉尔决定有求必应。不仅是为了赎罪，更因为除了但丁他已经别无所求了。甚至什么狗屁力量他也不需要了。他已经受够了，他们都已经受够了。

带着这个念头，维吉尔恢复了人形，不情愿地让但丁从他怀抱中离去，好让他从附近某棵烧焦的树上取回他们的衣物。虽说以它们经历了长达半年的魔界之旅的状态，挂在那儿还不如干脆往地上一扔来的省事。

“其实我一直在想……”

维吉尔疑惑地看着嗓音还有些发哑的但丁努力地自我调整，好像在刻意回避眼神接触。

“要不下次你……继续魔化下去？我不知道……当然，你乐意的话……”

现在但丁真的不敢看他了，意识到这点维吉尔不禁轻声一笑。

“我很好奇，是什么驱使你有了这个想法。”已经穿戴整齐的维吉尔问道，虽然他的大衣已经不可挽回地失踪了，但其他衣服的情况还不算糟。他面带微笑，一如既往的优雅流畅，走向几分钟前差点站不住脚——现在石化在原地的弟弟。

“现在这个程度还不够吗？”

“够、够、够的！一切都很好！只是说……”但丁抱起手臂低下头，就像他们第一次这样对话那天一样。但这一次，维吉尔可不会让他轻易躲在那头浓密得引人羡慕的头发后面。

“只是说？”维吉尔笑了笑，抬手将垂在但丁脸颊两边的头发别到了耳后，这样他就能清楚地看到但丁泛红的耳尖，一边温柔地、带着不加掩饰的愉悦看着但丁狼狈的脸。

“只是说你的尾巴……”眼睛都不敢抬起的但丁咬住下唇内侧，感觉到维吉尔一只手侵略性地放在了他的腰上，另一只手——捏了捏他的肩膀。

‘这就是所谓的传奇恶魔猎人……’他在心中默默吐槽道。

坏心眼的维吉尔并不急着帮助可怜的弟弟，坦率地说他还挺享受这种情况的，尤其是能看到但丁难得羞愤的表情。

“我的尾巴？”

“是的，该死，维吉！别逗我了好吗。你的尾巴很有趣，好吗？它很……”

维吉尔只能送上这么一句意味深长的"哦"，他能猜到他那满脸通红的弟弟在打什么小算盘。而当但丁准备矢口否认时，维吉尔用一个意想不到的同意和一个满载许诺的热吻打断了这一连串苍白的谎言，满心欢喜的但丁万分感激他的理解。


	2. 尾巴与受虐狂的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔兑现了他的诺言。

“说真的，当我跟着你跳进那个倒霉传送门的时候，我已经做好面对任何结局的准备了。比如你我并肩作战最后光荣牺牲。不不，真的，甚至有时我会想象：这场注定失败的持久战终于迎来了尾声，包围我们的恶魔数量分分秒秒都在增加，在魔物形成的漩涡中央，我跪在地上，筋竭力穷，怀里抱着你死气沉沉的躯体……”

“你？抱着我？”维吉尔忍不住转身给了但丁一个讥讽的眼神。“别傻了。”

“总而言之，”但丁继续絮叨，不知道是因为被粗鲁打断还是哥哥的话太傲慢而皱起了眉头，“我什么都预想过了，就没猜到会这样的！”但丁转身半圈，竖起双手拇指往后一比，像是在控诉维吉尔该对在他们身后的疯狂景象负责。

从某种意义上说，他完全有权利这样做，因为正是他的哥哥在几天前惹来了一长串形状各异的恶魔。被成群结队的潜在敌人整日尾随，是个正常人都会不由自主地紧张烦躁，可和但丁这个“正常人”不同，维吉尔倒是感觉良好。

要是换个情境，但丁会老老实实地与维吉尔分享重聚的喜悦，哪怕只用一个简单的微笑，一个得意的眼神。但眼下就在他们身后几米远的地方，至少有五十只恶心的怪物在脚步隆隆地行军。但丁一度把杀灭这种生物作为人生终极目标，随着时间的推移，控制住杀戮的狂热、避免一场血腥洗礼变得越来越困难。毕竟在尼禄出现之前，他一直是斯巴达的后裔中最没耐心的一个。

唯一能阻止他的——是对维吉尔的信任和他的要求，而不是他们跟这些生物之间的扭曲协议。对了，说起协议。

“我们成批成批杀了它们多久了……一年？然后这群玩意现在想让你当它们的大王？我完全理解不了！”但丁困惑得双手在空中挥舞起来，为了远离身后的恶魔急忙赶上维吉尔。这样一来，直接冲过去展开暴力屠杀的诱惑才稍微弱些。

“所以他们才选择了我，而不是你。”维吉尔无情地奚落了但丁，在得到一句“哈哈、真好笑”的酸涩回应后语气变得更冲了，说是解释更像在教训对方，好像但丁比他小了整整四十岁似的。虽然有时这个大龄傻子的行为让他严重怀疑但丁是不是只有外貌变老了。而考虑到他们的长寿，他现在应该不再有什么变化了，虽然他们都不是纯种恶魔。

“自蒙杜斯倒台以来，最高恶魔之间展开了一场激烈的权力斗争。当然了，他们很少亲自参战，一般是派遣成千上万的低级仆从代替他们出场。你能想象近年来整个魔界的冲突各方遭受了多巨大的损失吗？打了一年多的仗，现在这个地方跟荒漠没什么两样了。这一切的有趣之处在于，从来没有一个王座竞争者考虑过放弃。我们要是再晚个十年来到这里，说不定就没有恶魔可杀了——谁知道呢？”

但丁一边思考一边用白象牙挠了挠后脑勺，与其说是询问不如说是在下结论：

“所以说，事实证明Qliphoth的果实没什么用咯？”

“我可没这么说。果实的功能不是给予力量，而是增强食用之人的力量。这些恶魔在我身上感应到了它的力量，却顽固地拒绝承认那个流淌着他们所恨叛徒血脉之人的权威。因此无论他们的反抗再毫无意义，也算可以理解。”

但丁对维吉尔下意识将自己归类为人类的行为笑了笑。在这之前，让维吉尔和他体内的人类部分和解似乎是痴心妄想。

“那又是什么让他们最终改变了主意呢？无意冒犯，但我大胆猜测不是因为你的魅力。因为你的魅力更倾向于让人激起强烈的自杀欲望——在那个可怜人在因为胆敢盯你超过五秒钟而被砍成碎碎之前。”

维吉尔倒是没有生气，甚至没急着抽出阎魔刀给弟弟的舌头修短些。说不清缘由，但丁的话反而让他淡然一笑。自从他们重逢后，他笑得更频繁了，仿佛他灰暗的人生中从未经历过长达二十余年充满无尽痛苦与孤独的时光。

现在，维吉尔沿着通往他们未来宫殿的煤黑色宽桥缓缓前行，紧随他们身后的是越来越长的子民队伍，他感受着来自但丁手心的温暖慰藉，那些岁月似乎更像是陈年噩梦于晨间的回闪，而不是真实的经历。维吉尔喜欢这样的蜕变，更喜欢前方开阔的视野。

那是一座雄伟的城堡，乌木支柱高耸入云，直刺烟雾缭绕的浑浊苍穹，远远望去，给人产生一种它无穷无尽的错觉。是的，以普通人类对“城堡”的概念来看，这个建筑只有名字部分说得通，它更像是爱尔兰巨人之路上一块被烟尘熏黑的足迹。它光洁的黑色表面似乎正在吞噬这里本就熹微的光线，而敞开的大门却透着难以逾越的黑暗。

“你漏掉了一个重要的细节，但丁。确实，大多数恶魔对人类一无所知，但有一样东西是任何生物都害怕的。在你绞尽脑汁却只能说吐出几句愚蠢的笑话之前，我会告诉你它们害怕的究竟是什么。”

“你对我聪明才智的怀疑伤透了我的心，维吉尔，”但丁悲伤地皱起了脸，故作哀愁地把按着胸口长叹一声，很快嘴角又舒展开一个欢快的笑容，勾起维吉尔良心发现的企图败落了：“是死亡，我知道。我只是不明白，为什么它们选择归降于我们这两个人类，而不是其他恶魔？这怎么看都是下下策。”

“因为在这场战争中，它们的战斗目标明确，死亡也意义重大。它们确信最终会有一方获胜。结果我们两个从天而降，无情屠杀了各方势力。我们不追求王座，不留活口，只求在自己生命断送之前把遇到的恶魔杀个片甲不留。这就是它们所憧憬的强者，在这漫长的一年里它们为之奋斗，数量却逐日锐减，以失败告终。它们纯粹是绝望了，但丁。它们决定把王位让给我无非是为了乞求怜悯。”

“奴隶制胜于死亡，哈？这选项有够糟的。”

“有时候，死亡都算一种解脱，但你没有选择的余地。”维吉尔那双玻璃珠似的眼睛默默望向远处，思绪不知飘到了何方。

留意到这一点，但丁咽了口唾沫，将对方的手握得更紧。只为了提醒他， _我在这里_ 。维吉尔已经不再是盔甲中的傀儡了，但他似乎又会时不时陷入那种可怕的状态。但丁讨厌这样的时刻，每一次，都让他心如刀剉。

兄弟俩手牵手迈进城堡大门，但丁不由得舒了口气——室内比外面要亮堂一些，而且凉快了不少。不是说他怕黑，他只是在昏暗中呆了太久了。

“黑的、黑的、黑的、哦，真没想到啊，白的！你不觉得这太压抑了吗？蒙杜斯就这点想象力吗？你要是打算住在这儿，我建议你至少把几个地方刷成红色和蓝色。”

维吉尔嗤之以鼻：“我宁愿这地方保持点邪教风味，也不想弄得毫无品味。”一想到要是但丁处于他现在的位置，那家伙会把这里涂成什么鬼样，维吉尔就不寒而栗。过去维吉尔经常会想：如果他们交换彼此的位置，会发生什么呢？而他和但丁相处得越久，他就越相信不会有什么好结果。

维吉尔起码还有些自制力，而但丁可能会为了回到人界而不遗余力，直至玉石俱焚。维吉尔若有所思地瞥了他一眼，身后轰隆隆的脚步声开始让他有些紧张。

走在象棋棋盘般的黑白大理石地板上，但丁开始蹦蹦跳跳，专门瞄着白色瓷砖踩，好像有什么可卖弄似的。城堡的内部装饰和人类世界的有些异曲同工之处，整体上又大相径庭。但丁来回转着脑袋，观察走廊两壁上挂着的诡异画作，以及长廊尽头扭曲的楼梯和雕花门，他们的部分仆人已经恭候在此。令维吉尔惊讶的是，但丁竟然没有在这激动人心的“表演”过程中撞上柱子之类的东西。

他强压下抓住但丁手腕的欲望——毕竟他的弟弟已不再是维吉尔记忆中那个笨手笨脚的傻小孩了。但丁脸上那副无所谓的表情可以骗过任何人，可就是骗不过维吉尔。但丁很紧张，他甚至能猜出他紧绷的原因。为了确认，他开口问道：

“我看得出来，你有些烦心事，愿意跟我分享一下吗？”

但丁立即停下了脚步，带着一种难以言喻的神情先是瞟了眼哥哥，接着偷偷回头看了一眼。有几十只恶魔仍跟在他们身后，恭敬地保持着一定距离，而不像其他恶魔那样急着在城堡四处散开。其中有些看起来和人类别无二致——这种往往是最危险的；有些体型庞大，在队伍中鹤立鸡群，高出快十来米；有些会飞；有些长着至少四只爪子，在大理石地板上拖出难以察觉的刮痕；有些躲藏在阴影之中。确实没什么比这幅奇妙景象更令人忐忑的了。

“这就是你苦心孤诣追求的力量吗？”但丁努力让自己听起来没那么像在挖苦，“我这辈子都没理解过你到底想要什么。”

维吉尔似乎真的花了那么一秒钟来思考答案，接着他漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

“算是吧。”

“那你感觉怎样？”但丁完全无法放松下来，他目不转睛地盯着维吉尔，生怕错过那张总是一本正经的脸上的任何表情。他想找出破绽，维吉尔猜测，同时他也害怕真的能看出点什么来。一阵愚蠢的痛楚涌上年长半魔的心头。但他可以理解。

“讽刺的是，”也许因为没有得到预想中的回答，也许因为哥哥脸上奇怪的微笑，但丁皱起了眉头。维吉尔决定该解释清楚：“这份力量让我历尽艰辛，追逐了那么多年，却在我不再需要的时候突然落入我的手中了。”

“如果你真的不需要了，为什么又要接受它？”

这就是症结所在。这就是自从维吉尔接受了这个新职位以来，但丁一直焦思苦虑的事。魔界之王。他哥哥是天杀的魔界之王！但丁不知道该作何感想了。最重要的是：他现在该怎么对待维吉尔？而维吉尔又会怎么对付他？

这些问题都一目了然地写在了但丁脸上，他像只委屈的小狗一样昂着头，耐心地等待着答案。这并非维吉尔第一次目睹但丁的绝望，但他从未如此坦然。这很不对劲，以至于维吉尔不加自控地捧起了但丁的脸，直逼那双灰蓝色的眼睛。这是两天来他们第一次如此靠近彼此。不是因为总有外人在周围游荡——而是因为但丁太过沉浸于自己的忧虑中，在维吉尔看来这纯粹是庸人自扰。他们之间的关系又一次发生了颠覆性的变化，却没有往好的方向走。

“不管你以为自己在想什么，忘了它。”维吉尔近乎咆哮地低语，抚摸着但丁的额头，“我不再是以前的我了，我再不渴望力量了。其实我从来都不需要它，你才是我那么多年来一直渴求的人。我永远都会后悔自己浪费了那么多时间——因为我是个后知后觉的白痴。而我之所以接受王位，只是因为我不想某天的另一场愚蠢的战斗中失去你。即使是你我——尤其是我，也不可能永远被幸运所眷顾——”

第二是因为王座过于唾手可得了，不过维吉尔决定先保留这一点。

但丁一时如履薄冰，似乎真的很想相信他的话，同时又害怕受骗。但丁，维吉尔遇到过头最铁的一个混蛋，现在却会因为他手上一个小小的动作而条件反射地缩起脖子，不知所措。然而他眼底燃起的希望之火永远不会与任何事物混淆。

 _‘我跟着你跳进地狱，不是为了眼看你变成怪物的。’_ 维吉尔读出了他的思绪，此时但丁突然开口：

“吻我，维吉，求你了。”

没有拒绝的理由。维吉尔把但丁压在最近的柱子上，像久别重逢的恋人一般热吻，即使他们仅仅经历了疏离而缺乏亲昵的两天。一场恶斗在他们唇齿间展开，他们的吻染上了铁锈味，但他们不在乎，更不在乎身边有一大群该死的目击者。他们太忙了，但丁甚至反应不过来接着会发生什么，这个念头引得维吉尔下腹一紧。

“一起进入王座厅吗，我的女王？”维吉尔笑着问，这更像是但丁爱说的话。被嘲弄的但丁用一个加深的吻作为回应，他对这种傲慢的反应痛苦但算不上剧烈，为了不打断亲吻攥紧了哥哥的头发。而这只会加剧维吉尔的兴奋，让他差点无力挣脱对方那红润的嘴唇，而现在但丁诱人的舌尖正回味般地舔舐着，进一步滋润了它们。刹那间，饥渴的目光催眠了他们，他抓起失去抵抗的但丁的手，匆匆赶往正厅。

***

在一个真正高大的厅堂中间，矗立着一个相应的巨型王座，和尤里曾坐过的王座相比它小得出奇，外观也远没有那么猎奇，从这一点上，但丁得出了一个合乎逻辑的结论：蒙杜斯更乐意以他的真实面貌坐在上面。虽然说但丁也不太确定在马列特岛上看到的是不是蒙杜斯的实际形态，但他觉得它尺寸相当合适。不仅如此，这样的庞然大物起码还能多坐九个维吉尔，想到这他笑了出声——谢天谢地——世界上不可能存在第二个像他哥哥这样的人。

“不介意的话，能分享下你发现了什么有趣的东西吗？”

“没什么！我只是想象了下你每次都得爬那个黑色巨梯。顺便一提我希望有个蹦床在这，哦，最好就放在王座脚下，那你就可以弹上去。集实用性和娱乐性于一体——毕竟在我看来这里的娱乐活动紧俏得很。”

维吉尔翻了个白眼。呵呵，就不该对但丁有什么期待，他自小就不懂得感受哪怕片刻的庄重。不过这也有积极的一面：这可以让父亲举办的无聊聚会瞬间热闹起来，然后斯巴达会因为打碎的花瓶和破烂的家具训斥他们一顿。在特殊情况下——要是他们玩得太过火了，就不得不把满墙满地的血迹擦干净。这是他们当年共同乐趣的一部分，虽然对但丁这条模范懒狗来说不太好受。

维吉尔在这段回忆中温暖地笑着，悠悠走到王座前。恶魔在他面前畏惧地散开，在两侧排成一道奇特的活走廊，当他走近时，群魔一个接一个地对着他们的新主人低下了头颅。但丁像个保镖一样紧随其后，紧紧握住剑柄，密切审视着两边生物的一举一动。一切都顺利过头了，以但丁的经验来看这十有八九藏着陷阱。

然而一切正常，也许他们碰到了那难得的十分之一几率。维吉尔已经站在了王座底下，他们脚下的大地却没有突然崩裂，恶魔们像雕像一样立在那儿，居然一点进攻的意思都没有。

维吉尔带着半指手套的手掌触碰了梯子，庞大的构造体在他眼前瞬间变幻了形态，但丁以为平静即将被打破。然而只有王座动了，它的底座还是很大，但整体上矮了许多，在不影响舒适度的前提下现在只能坐两个维吉尔了。 _或者是……_ 不不不，这可太疯狂了。

在某种不详预感的驱使下，但丁拍拍手，又立刻紧握起来，过了半晌才开口问道，万一出错他还能打个哈哈敷衍过去：

“那么……现在你想我怎么做？拿个小板凳坐在你旁边？还是说我压根就不应该出现在你面前？”

维吉尔已经坐到了王座上，像个已经统治了几个世纪的无聊国王一样，右手搁在光滑的扶手上，手掌支着脑袋，左手依旧握着阎魔刀。但丁从他脚下抬头仰望，感到一阵异常的兴奋。维吉尔似乎为君临天下而生。就像蒙杜斯从未存在一样，只有维吉尔，那双银蓝色的眼睛只需一瞥，就能将任何人的精神击溃。

也许这就是事实；不知是因为体内流淌的恶魔之血，还是因为放松的姿态，发自维吉尔内部的力量如利刃出鞘——眼下的情况已然明了。无论造成这种感觉的原因是什么，但丁可以肯定一件事：它激起了他服从的欲望。难道这就是在场的所有恶魔都那么顺从的原因吗？

“过来，但丁。”

腿自发地牵着他走向王座，但丁不由自主地单膝跪下了。

“陛下？”但丁显然是在揶揄他，挂着孩子气的笑容，同时又在挑衅哥哥的耐心。他做到了。虽然只能稍微破坏一点视觉效果，近在咫尺的维吉尔看起来如此雄伟，甚至那身破破烂烂的衣服都无法折损他的威严。

在没水源的魔界保持卫生竟然是件轻而易举的事——维吉尔很快就发现了刻耳柏洛斯的冰霜能力在日常生活中的运用。不过但丁就比较惨不忍睹了：多年后他不得不再次光着胸膛只穿着一件大衣——如果这件他最爱的衣服在目前状态下还能这样称呼的话。唯一值得高兴的是他的裤子还完好无损。手套的丢失是最难受的，由于接连不断的战斗，但丁根本没什么机会松开武器，手上不断磨出水泡却几乎没时间愈合。当然现在他有时间了，可但丁还不知道接下来他能否好好休息，还是说他将提前享受一段“美好时光”。

仿佛洞悉了但丁的想法，维吉尔将手从脸上拿开，把阎魔刀放在王座的扶手上，打了个响指。一秒后但丁全身的衣服都焕然如新了，甚至一年前丢的那件衬衫也在。但丁迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，迅速用一句玩笑掩盖了惊喜：“不可思议，这就是魔界之王的特权之一吗？那你能再帮我一把吗？”

但丁依然单膝跪地，又准备开始满嘴跑火车。他扯了扯大衣的边缘，可随着第二声响指，手中的布料突然消失了。事实上他全身的衣服都不见了，整个人赤条条的。但丁立即低头确认是不是自己产生了幻觉，当他再次对上维吉尔的视线时，见到他眼中闪烁着魔鬼的光芒。然而，维吉尔的表情却让人无法看透。

“维吉，我不是这个意思。你能把我的衣服恢复原状吗？至少把靴子变回去？”这块地板烫得像煤炭一样，但丁忍不住瑟缩了一下，没人阻止他，他也不知该怎么办了。他根本不在乎他的裸体还有他那已经烫伤的脚板——毕竟他曾经坐在更火热的东西上，比如某人那根货真价实燃烧着地狱之火的恶魔老二。可这里还有那么多的观众……

但丁想转身看看它们的反应，但维吉尔钳着他的下巴阻止了他。他只好顺应这股力量抬起头，听从这无声的命令。一根手指轻轻压在他嘴唇上方。

“现在你不需要它们。”

“真是站着说话不腰疼，你个‘衣冠禽兽’。”但丁冷哼一声。维吉尔略带咸味的拇指先是轻易突破了他双唇的防线，又轻轻扯了扯他的下唇，他不自觉地笑了。

“到我这里来。”维吉尔用空闲的手拍拍大腿，像在呼唤某只心爱的宠物坐到他腿上。而但丁更像是一只可爱的大猫。

但丁很听话，跪着爬到了哥哥的大腿上，维吉尔双手环住他的腰，让弟弟搂着自己的脖子坐起来。

“你到底……在玩什么把戏？先是王座，然后又是这个。”现在但丁低头注视着维吉尔，过长的刘海垂下遮住了他半边脸，这让想看清一切的维吉尔心怀不满。

“我只是想向所有人宣告，这个城堡里的所有东西，都属于我。”维吉尔隐约绽开了一个胜利的笑容，他抬手，熟练地将滑落的发丝别到弟弟耳后，引得但丁一阵发痒眯起眼睛。这样看起来好多了。

“包括我在内。”但丁咕哝着，在对方嘴唇上落下短短一个讥讽的吻。这是另一件让维吉尔不满的事：结束得太快了。于是他右手扣住但丁毛茸茸的后脑勺，再次闯进对方的嘴唇，加深了这个吻。不过但丁没有顺从多久，很快又在他的啃咬中开始哼哼唧唧，维吉尔只好不情愿地松手放开但丁。

但丁见他一脸不爽，便嗤嗤地笑起来，温柔地抚摸着他的脸，仿佛在为突然打断而道歉，他假装满不在乎地问道：

“维吉，你一点都不觉得尴尬吗？”

“不，有什么可尴尬的？”维吉尔伸开双腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭他，暗示但丁改变姿势。但丁跨坐在他两腿上，面朝维吉尔，整个人的三分之一都挂在了外面，但维吉尔似乎没怎么受到困扰。“除了你找了个太不适合聊天的时机。”

维吉尔的手搭在他后腰上默默施令，但丁乖乖趴下了腰，一只手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手撑在他膝盖边上。

“哦、哦，好吧，换句话说，你不觉得眼睛太多了吗？尤其是那边那位？”他朝着大厅角落一只巨型蜘蛛扬了扬下巴，好像自己不是恶魔的半个同胞似的。“你能不能叫你的小黄人……你的手下，呃，回家去？要是能直接从最近的悬崖边上跳下去就最好了。”

维吉尔的手掌沿着但丁的脊柱慢条斯理地游走，但丁像只猫咪一样在这愉悦的爱抚中弓起背，渴望延长这种快感。维吉尔没有打断他的动作，越过弟弟的肩膀审视前方。他注意到一些恶魔在他严厉的目光下退缩了，而另一些恶魔相反——贪婪而敬畏地看着他，为在这隐秘的时刻被主人注视而受宠若惊，他满意地哼了一声。

“它们中有一些可能看起来很像人类，但这并不意味着它们的思维方式和我们一样。不要忘记我们身处何方，亲爱的弟弟。在恶魔的领土里，任何罪恶都只会受到鼓舞。”话音刚落，维吉尔用空闲的那只手粗暴地捏住了但丁的下巴，将他拉入一个热情的吻。按他过去一年里对但丁的了解，接吻是能让他在短时间内闭嘴的极少数方法之一。也不是说但丁的喋喋不休有多烦人——只是往往不合时宜。果不其然，他们的湿吻一结束，唾液在他们嘴唇之间拉开的银丝还没来得及断裂，但丁就打破了维吉尔天真的幻想，开始叨叨：

“是啊，其中有几个的脸还挺性感的呢。”

“但丁，不要分心。”维吉尔低吼着回应，作为惩罚，指甲刺进他宽阔的后背，但丁喊着他的名字呻吟起来，听起来却一点儿也不痛苦。但丁用余光扫到一只好奇心过重的地狱该隐环，它被两个半魔忘情接吻的景象所吸引，竟敢走近王座，忍不住吐出了舌头。维吉尔叹了口气。

“你能认真点吗？”

然后他朝该隐环投去一个眼神，恶魔迅速缩了回去，躲在一根柱子后面。幸运的是，比起惩罚某个可怜的生物，这位暴君有更重要的事情要干。

“不能。”更重要的事情不配合地摇了摇头，哈哈大笑起来。

“有时候，我觉得自己怀里抱的是个小孩子。”维吉尔抱怨道，感受着湿透的嘴唇在他喉结上的颤抖。但丁已经开始为对方穿得太严实开始抱怨了。

“我是个小孩子，那你是什么？”但丁脱口而出，笑得合不拢嘴，脑袋都要笑掉了，接着他的屁股挨了结结实实的一巴掌。“啊！”

“别太放肆了，但丁！就算没法让你那张嘴闭上几个小时，我也得让你少说一半的话。”

但丁抬起头来，卡在耳后的刘海也随之散落。不过这次维吉尔并不急于把它们撩起来。

“怎么，你尽管来试试……”

从维吉尔那严酷的目光中，但丁知道自己又说错话了。

“我明白了。”

但丁吞了吞口水；维吉尔的笑容可代表不了什么好事。当维吉尔突然发号施令，他更加不安了。

“你，过来。”

还没过几秒钟，他们都被一只身高三米的蜥蜴的阴影笼罩了。一时间，雷鸣般的死寂中只有狂怒（Ярости）安静的呼噜声、但丁沉重的呼吸声、还有一种令人意外的声音——维吉尔的斗篷从肩膀处被撕开的布料撕裂声。维吉尔一脸微笑地看着但丁脸上浮现的迷茫。他抚摸着弟弟的头发，对一旁等候命令的恶魔发话了：

“给我舔他。”

但丁这辈子从来没把眼睛瞪得那么大过。

“维吉尔，你疯了……”

“我只是想尽可能确保亲爱的弟弟不会难受， _这_ 不正是他想要的吗？”维吉尔所谓的“这”是指他那正抚摸着但丁脸颊的尾巴尖。

此时但丁近乎羞愧地发现，刚听懂维吉尔的暗示他就不由自主开始分泌唾液了。说实话他早就放弃这个念头了，自从那天他忍着耻辱承认自己想要这个灰鳞的漂亮宝贝以来，他们再也没有提起过这件事。源源不断的恶魔袭击让他们席不暇暖，连进行人类性爱的时间都没有，更别说这种实验了。而维吉尔显然没有忘记自己的诺言。

“以免你觉得我太过自私：这种恶魔的唾液最耐受高温，粘稠度也最接近润滑油。我不希望上次的事情再发生，你这个白痴根本没打算告诉我，你被我的恶魔形态干了个半死。”

“好吧，不过既然我没说出来，那就说明我不觉得有什么问题。”但丁想耸耸肩以明确观点，但目前的体位不允许他这样做。

“我听够了！”

兄长的反应让但丁惊讶，不过他眼中的情绪很快被温柔所取代。在性爱这方面，但丁始终无法习惯维吉尔这种感人肺腑的细腻——在亲热的时候，只要但丁稍微走神，维吉尔就会皱起眉头。然而维吉尔完全称不上一个浪漫主义者。

“开始吧。”狂怒刚张开嘴，前爪还没来得及弯下，维吉尔专横的声音响起，它僵住了，“慢慢舔、轻轻舔，否则我会把你的舌头割下来。”

“当你的威胁不是针对我的时候，真是太惹火了。”但丁只能强撑出一个虚弱的微笑，因为突然之间，那根湿漉漉的、长长的、像条蛇一样扁平的、至少有三根人类手指那么粗的舌头不经任何前戏就穿透了他，捅得那么深，以至于但丁一下瘫软在了维吉尔怀里，整张脸歪在维吉尔衣领边上。维吉尔重新开始抚摸他的后背，要是这个动作是为了将但丁的注意力从这辈子最奇怪的感觉中分散，那只能说，它没起多少作用。

“我一点都不想知道你到底从哪学来那么丰富的恶魔生理学知识，”但丁嘶吼着，往维吉尔身上靠的更紧，本能地想摆脱无礼的侵犯，从他抓在兄长肩膀上变得加剧的力度来看，他快把那件饱经沧桑的大衣的袖子撕下来了。“更不想知道这根舌头还拜访过什么地方……”

“但丁，我亲眼见过你被牙齿、爪子、生锈的镰刀还有剑刺穿了很多次……”

“行，行，行，我明白你的意思了。”但丁投降了，用力闭上眼睛，挤得眼眶发疼，可不知怎的还能说出连贯的话语来：“但我还是觉得，你干脆用你魔化的手指给我润滑会好得多。”

只有裤子里的雄伟凸起和逐渐急促的呼吸透露出维吉尔的兴奋，他尽可能温柔地问：

“还有别的愿望吗？”

讽刺的是，绷在一身闷热得吓人的衣服里，鬼才知道他费了多少劲才装出一副坐怀不乱的冷静模样，不去进一步戏弄但丁。

“既然你问了，要是来点草莓……”但丁突然无声地尖叫起来，把腰弯成一种不可思议的角度，差点从王座上掉下去，还好一只硕大的蜥蜴爪子及时抓住了他的左腿把他固定住。“那就更好了……操！”

“真是个变态。”维吉尔嘲讽道，指尖沿着但丁那缺乏关爱的阴茎滑动。一个大胆的想法闪过他的脑海，用手指收集一些天然润滑剂，让但丁品尝一下自己的味道，不过他抛开了这个念头——现在来看有些多余了。

但丁突然想歇斯底里地大笑。

“你、开什么、玩笑……”他艰难地把音节一个一个吐出，积攒起不知哪来的力气，才把额头从对方被他冷汗浸湿的脖子根部抬起，只为了不满地盯着——毫无疑问——他那得意洋洋咧着嘴的哥哥。

遗憾的是，但丁的怒目而视没有达到预期效果，因为他这副模样对维吉尔来说太诱人了，目光炯炯，眉头紧锁，咬着嘴唇，嘴唇上的汗滴略带咸味。

“猜对了。”

在把但丁哄进另一个深吻时维吉尔尝出了那种咸味。这个吻与之前的任何一个都不一样，排山倒海的压迫力向他砸来，但丁好几次差点被呛到。仔细一琢磨，维吉尔是想让他承受前后夹击，而不仅仅是接吻和扩张。尽管他体内蜥蜴的舌头似乎在刻意避免压迫到最敏感的地方。当他意识到嘴里的舌头正在迅速膨胀，变得比身后那只蜥蜴兢兢业业的舌头更粗更大时，这种压迫感更加强烈了。

想想吧：这个混蛋居然在接吻过程中魔人化了！但魔化并不完全，只控制在了肩膀以上。维吉尔的两颗恶魔大牙竟然没把舌头咬断而是在但丁眼前闪闪发亮，真是堪称奇迹。打心眼里，但丁有点嫉妒维吉尔，他能如此精准地驾驭自己的魔人形态，不单能保持很长时间，还能肆意选择变幻的部分。

同时，维吉尔那巨大的锯齿状舌头正往但丁喉咙深处进军，终于，这个吻完全脱轨了。在这个姿势下，但丁只能用那张被塞得满满当当的嘴发出阵阵呻吟，无助地紧紧抱住维吉尔，不知道到底该向身前还是身后的入侵屈服。如果不是他两条大腿都被两只完全不同的恶魔爪子牢牢握住，他会干脆往王座上乖乖一躺，任他们为所欲为。比如，按两根舌头越推越深的趋势来看，在他体内把他捅个对穿。

然而，还没来得及分清哪根舌头让他更爽，但丁感受到了维吉尔的尾巴——之前一直挂在扶手上，诱惑地、生动地轻轻抽动着。但丁敢拿黑檀木和白象牙打赌，那根尾巴出现在他屁股上绝非巧合，粗糙的鳞片堪堪刮过他细腻的皮肤，留下一些转瞬即逝的伤痕。

可惜在但丁的角度，他看不到身后的东西。他背后有一大亮点：维吉尔的尾巴仿佛活了过来，以毒蛇般的优雅向狂怒毫无防备的脑袋袭去，那只可悲的蜥蜴此刻只能看见它们新主人的玩具那紧绷的腰部和后背。蜥蜴的舌头突然停下了在甬道里的缓慢进出，但丁的下半身这才终于恢复了敏感。

可他连在心里抱怨的时间都没有，但丁依然无法动弹，于是维吉尔决定怜悯他，松开了他的喉咙。但丁立刻咳嗽起来，报复性地把呛出的口水全抹在了维吉尔没被他搭着的那个肩膀上，显然，他对哥哥的新外套没抱什么顾虑。

‘ _他肯定被恶心到了，估计在心里都把我骂出花来了。_ ’但丁腹诽着，把脑袋靠在同一个肩膀上，试图从意外的双重插入中稍微喘息，恢复点元气。不过有一根舌头还没拔出去，这感觉怪怪的，甚至有几分快感，就像有时在性爱结束后感受到维吉尔还在他体内。

维吉尔慢慢恢复了人形，轻抚他颤抖的后背，将嘴唇贴在他柔软的头发上，嗅着上面无与伦比的香气，幸福地闭上眼，低声念出一些他们平常对话中几乎不可能出现的甜言蜜语。比如他是个听话的好孩子，很快就会因此受到奖励。但丁因这简单的爱抚和诱人的承诺而振奋，用鼻子蹭了蹭维吉尔的脖子作为回应。

而狂怒则对那根像长矛一样指着它的尾巴充满了警惕，除去把舌头拉回嘴里，造成一阵黏糊糊的水声外，一动也不敢动，这让浑身战栗的但丁发出一声不知是解脱还是沮丧的低吟。要是他现在转身，就能看到那只生物正在舔嘴唇的样子，估计他能当场吐出来，所幸现在他觉得王座背面的景色更有意思。更准确的说：他连扭头的力气都没有了。

“怎么说，但丁？我是该饶过这卑微生物一命，还是说它的任务失败了？”

从恶魔的脸上，很难看出它对这句论及他命运的话的反应。巨蜥一声不吭，翡翠绿的眼睛注视着它的主人，像一只兔子盯着蟒蛇，当尾巴上的尖刺开始扎进它的脑壳时也没有丝毫挣扎。若非它的外壳足够坚硬，现在大概已经鲜血遍地了。

还在恍惚中的但丁花了一会才反应过来维吉尔在向他提问，他含糊地点点头，声音明显比平时的微弱了不少。

“我不在乎……”

但丁真的不在乎。一点儿也不。他甚至考虑过让维吉尔一劳永逸地除掉这个恶魔，但在最后一刻，一种平庸的良知刺痛了他。它也许是个恶魔，但它是个听话的恶魔，毫不犹豫地执行了一个不太愉快的命令。再说了，如果他们还像以前那样若无其事地杀死恶魔，不管达成了什么协议，它们迟早会反抗的。

“……让它活着吧。”最终他决定，维吉尔点了点头，用尾巴把恶魔推到一边去，命令它立即从他眼皮底下消失。抓在但丁左腿上的力道突然消失了，维吉尔赶紧抱住他潮湿的臀部，免得他一屁股摔在地上。

“从什么时候开始，你对魔界的怪物也有了怜悯之心？”看见那只恶魔迅速传送走了，维吉尔轻蔑地哼了一声，然后又把嘴唇压在了弟弟的额头上。碰了 ** _他的_** 但丁，那东西就得死。即使它根本别无选择。

“能不能把你的腿并起来？”但丁稍微清醒了些，嘀咕着，试着在维吉尔的大腿上懒懒地横躺下来，小臂搭在一个扶手上，而他的腿架在对面的扶手上。

在这个过程中，他故意蹭了蹭维吉尔的勃起，维吉尔因此倒吸一口凉气，朝弟弟投去一束责备的目光，但丁对此无辜地眨了眨眼睛。对于这种情况下姿态的意外变化，维吉尔审慎地保持了沉默。他很早就留意到但丁热衷于观察一切，于是他心想： _‘得在我们的房间里装更多的镜子……’_

“不是什么怜悯之心。我只是意识到，你准备用尾巴在那家伙头上钻个洞，然后又用同一根尾巴捅我！”但丁神色迷离，抚摸着躺在他胸前那根鳞片支张的尾巴，好像在撸一只毛茸茸的小猫似的。“他那些恶心的口水我还能挤出来，他的血就算了。”

“我得承认，我没考虑到这一点……”维吉尔无奈坦白道，看着但丁，掩饰不住声音和眼睛里的惊讶。但丁真的有那么喜欢他的尾巴吗？

 _‘怎么看都只是尾巴啊……’_ 他若有所思地打量着自己身体的这一部分，仿佛生平第一次见到，徒劳地尝试从中找到吸引人的地方。

它的鳞片很光滑，不同于魔人形态下其他部位的石质表皮，但大量的角质外露使它们的危险性毫不亚于巨爪。没有天然铠甲保护的地方要比尖端热得多，如果说尾尖散发的是一种舒适迷人的热度，那么尾巴的主体部分似乎随时会从内部融化，给胆敢于长时间触碰鳞片的人留下灼伤。

得益于非人的恢复力，但丁胸腹上的皮肤仅在与尾巴接触的位置微微泛红，长出的细小划痕一眨眼就消失了，但维吉尔还是很担心。他甚至怀疑自己是否能承受同胞弟弟对自我毁灭的渴望。多么奇异的矛盾，在眷恋轻柔爱抚的同时渴望着痛苦。维吉尔不愿在战斗之外给他的弟弟施加任何伤害，可如果这就是但丁想要的，他又怎么能拒绝呢？

“你确定要这么做吗？”维吉尔得到了意料之中的回应：刘海下催促的眼神和不言而喻的沉默。

“它很锋利，但丁。”他做了最后一次挣扎，几近恳求地看着但丁，手掌轻轻抚摸他赤裸的肩膀。以但丁对他的了解，维吉尔从来没有委婉到这种地步——他太骄傲了。然而，正如但丁意外地从他表情上注意到的那样，维吉尔确实很担忧。但这无法阻止他继续折磨亲爱的哥哥的良心。

但丁握住尾巴的尖端，用拇指按了几下。一滴小小的猩红出现了，维吉尔的眉头皱得更紧，他立刻用舌头把它舔掉了。

“但远远不及你一直用来捅我的阎魔刀锋利。”但丁跟个专家似的总结道，为了把即将发生的事情看得一清二楚，他坐了起身。他的期待如此之大，完全无视掉王座扶手压在他背上的不适，现在他全神贯注于觊觎维吉尔的尾巴。那么长，那么灵活，那么美丽……光是盯着它看，就足以让但丁血脉贲张。

真可惜，体贴的哥哥绝不会同意把这尤物整根缠到他身上，维吉尔光是看到几滴血就那么紧张。带着不加掩饰的失望，但丁叹了口气。维吉尔有被冒犯到。

“我记得我没用阎魔刀捅过你这里吧？”为了更好地进入，维吉尔用没有魔化的那只手抬起了但丁的左腿，同时小心着刀锋般尖利的尾巴别把但丁的大腿内侧划破。尽管这个该死的受虐狂可能会因此更兴奋。

维吉尔当然不打算去验证这一点——他已经纵容但丁太多了，现在他开始后悔了。然而光是眼前这幅奇观就能把他逼疯，但丁如饥似渴地期待着被心爱的哥哥以任何方式填满，无论是魔化的阴茎，还是天杀的尾巴——或者具体的说，就是他的尾巴——而且要以最畸形的状态。

看到但丁义无反顾地接纳了这样危险的物体，毫不在意难以避免的痛苦，维吉尔不禁怀疑：难道真的是他在这一年半的共同流浪中把自己的弟弟弄得如此变态？还是说但丁一直都是这样，但由于他们大部分时间都失散了，他只是不知道而已？总之，有一点是可以肯定的：但丁即使在小时候也没有被宠坏成现在这样。

“是吗？不过我记得很清楚，有一次我把你惹毛了，你气得用阎魔刀把我钉在地上，用刀鞘干我的屁股。” 但丁讽刺地笑了笑，眼睛却没有从他那令人愉悦的、缓缓插入的尾巴上移开，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。一提起这个故事，维吉尔就感到一阵牙疼，虽然半魔从来不会蛀牙。但丁觉得自己的心情好像变了，他咬着嘴唇，一是不想因为维吉尔的表情发笑，二是轻松突破了括约肌的尾尖随着一步步深入，被他的肠肉绞得更紧了。

“太恶心了……”维吉尔打断了他的发言，表示再也不想听到更别说讨论进一步细节了。他在但丁的膝盖上落下一个纯洁的吻，用人类的手握住他久久以来渴望释放的器官，但丁感激地吟哦一声，过分的快感激得他昂起头来。无指手套结实的料子加上越来越粗暴的摩擦力度，每一秒他的耐心都在流失，每一刻他都愈发煎熬——但丁唯一能做的是在维吉尔手里像风中的秋叶一样颤抖。

“而我爱惨了，”但丁呈现出来的比他说出口的还要多，当锐利的尾尖终于擦过那个敏感的凸点时，但丁左手抓紧了维吉尔的袖口，维吉尔肯定很恼火，他想，“尤其是看着……妈的……我的血从阎魔刀上滚落，滴在地面咝咝作响，还有……”

操这个世界上的一切，尤其是但丁。

每一丝不自觉的颤动，都随着声声呻吟和但丁的喋喋不休传递到维吉尔的勃起上。维吉尔闭上眼睛，挣扎着不去想象那幅画面，“……当刀鞘慢慢肏进来，从体内顶起我的肚皮的时候，我好想把手放上去、啊哈……感受它在我手掌下的震动……”

 _‘令人神往……’_ 维吉尔这辈子绝对不会承认。光是这幅画面和但丁的摩擦就足以让他像个青少年一样不用碰自己就射在裤子里，因此他用嘶哑的声音吼出了完全相反的话，把头一甩，后脑勺靠在王座的靠背上。

“我当时被你气得像个失控的野兽一样。”

_不仅如此，现在也是。_

耀眼的白色天花板突然提醒他，他们到底在哪里，有多少观众围在他们跟前。当然他们从一开始就不怎么在意这个问题。

但丁发出最后一声响亮的哭喊，把维吉尔从对魔界统治的奇怪思考中扯了出来。他抽出尾巴，烦躁地注意到自己的尾尖染成了猩红色，而他现在才发现；他把右手举到眼前，批判地看着自己黏糊糊的手指，但他的手立即被身下的人拦住了，迫使他降低视线。

“得了吧，有时我也会为自己的傲慢感到惊讶。我很好奇你怎么到现在还没把我杀掉。”果不其然，即使已经被干到神志不清，但丁依旧嘴上不饶人。这个想法，或者说是但丁接下来的话，让维吉尔轻轻一笑。

“你真的那么爱我吗？”但丁狡猾地眯起眼睛，把维吉尔一根手指吞进嘴里，满脸幸福，仿佛在吮吸某种美味的糖果。

该死的挑衅。

该死的加倍魔力。

胯下的重量增加了三倍。

维吉尔看向但丁，无庸赘述，他们今天还得好好探索下这个问题的答案。而且光是一次两次的话，可能无法得出结论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：我对本章中的一些双关语和俚语进行了本地化处理。


	3. Chapter 3

禁欲整整两天的下场是什么？除了此时此刻的但丁，任何人都心中有数。对于这个问题，维吉尔和他的观点完全一致。时隔多年终于与思念的兄弟团聚，少亲弟弟两天对维吉尔来说都是一种酷刑，这种微妙的折磨说不定还能叫蒙杜斯自叹不如——他在施虐这方面向来不乏想象力，而维吉尔不幸地亲身体会了他的天马行空。

周围的环境再次提醒维吉尔，城堡的内部装饰仿佛让他回到了马列特岛，群魔中甚至还有一些熟悉的类人面孔，它们依旧背负着前任统治者赋予他们的职务，似乎对蒙杜斯的“阴间蒸发”一无所知。

_我会让他生不如死。_

维吉尔很快就会确认这一点。一旦他新位置上站稳了脚跟，他就会派出几个老练的狩魔对魔界进行地毯式搜索，寻找蒙杜斯的另一个藏身处。等他们挖到了他……呵，与这位前任魔王即将面临的相比，他对叛徒后裔的折磨也会显得慈悲无量。

“又是闪回吗？”

维吉尔没有被记忆压垮——这得归功于钢铁般的自律——以及但丁的轻声细语，温柔的波澜冲走了鲜血淋漓的思绪，将他带回了现实，他皱起眉头。

直到那一刻，维吉尔才意识到，在数十年漫长的互相凝视里，只有一个人真正看到了对方。曾经，无数次维吉尔望向但丁，希望看到的不是自己的兄弟，而是自己的复制品——一张写满复仇的画卷，仿佛他们之间不仅共享血脉，还必须共享意识。维吉尔不会告诉但丁，他才是勾起回忆的那个诱因。

毕竟，以维吉尔的自尊心还愿意承认（如果弟弟问他的话），正是因为但丁，他才能在深陷那些痛苦的壁垒时不至于丢失勇气。从他们一起跳入魔界的第一天起，维吉尔就觉得，只要他们拥有彼此，世上将不再有不可逾越的高峰。最重要的是：他终于明白，真正的力量并不在于吸收恶魔果实、痛饮人类血液，不在于获得最强的魔人形态，甚至不在于统治恶魔军团，而在于对一个人的爱的占有。这种爱的价值，无论在人类还是恶魔的世界中，都是无法以任何形式量化的。

“如果对你来说力量在于占有我的爱，那你从一开始就拥有它了。”但丁微笑着，情不自禁伸手触碰哥哥的脸庞，一个惊讶的表情在他指尖下泛起了可爱的涟漪。

并不是因为这句话，虽然它确实回应了维吉尔心中甜蜜的痛苦，而是因为他现在才发现自己竟然在不知不觉间把一部分想法说了出声。不过但丁看起来只是有点受宠若惊。当然，对于一个还没出生就开始自恋的人来说，你还能指望他有什么反应？

虽然维吉尔难得略显尴尬的表情（大概是由一个无心坦白引起的）是但丁相当喜闻乐见的，但他现在似乎急着挽回这位暴君的声誉，扯回了原来的话题。或者说白了，维吉尔心想，他只是想尽快将被打断的活动继续下去。

“我记得除了尾巴，有人还答应过会完全魔人化……”

愉快的心情将他从昏昏的睡意中解脱出来，现在，但丁已经迫不及待再被喂饱一遍了。

然后再来一遍。

一遍，一遍，又一遍，直到连半魔的耐力都满足不了这对恋人的贪婪胃口。这句要求甚至不必开口，因为但丁在维吉尔那双没有失去虹膜的灰蓝色瞳孔中看到了同样的渴望。

“是啊，这样你就能一看见我的老二就歇斯底里，然后用你的笑声吓跑我们所有的臣民？”维吉尔责备道，眼里却带着笑意。他们第一次做爱的场景还记忆犹新，他一点都不想再经历一次了。

实际上，眼下的情况还要更糟。要是有个不知好歹的恶魔误打误撞突然闯了进来，一秒都不愿松开但丁的维吉尔会迅速派出自己的二重身去迎战，而但丁呢，这家伙肯定会跟前几次一样，若无其事地从他的阴茎上滑下来，光着身子加入战斗。这个场面固然好笑，还能在未来作为一个取之不竭的笑话题材，比如他要不要用老二作为武器攻击敌人，可维吉尔和他弟弟不同，他完全没法在这种乐趣中找到值得满足的替代品。

所以现在他不无道理地担心历史重演。

“什么，你竟然还在生闷气？”这已经不是但丁第一次猜中他的想法了，但丁哼了哼，急忙向他承诺：

“这次我不会笑了，我保证！”

可这个保证一点说服力都没有。要是维吉尔回答说他对此毫不怀疑，谁信？维吉尔决定保持沉默，毕竟辞令的灵魂在于行动。

他开始魔化，不过没有如但丁所愿的那样带着任何多余的特效。他小心翼翼，不让澎湃而出的热量伤害到离危险源太近的弟弟，而他的目光一刻也没有放过躺在自己腿上的爱人。但丁回望他，眼中带着毫不掩饰的钦佩。尽管已经在战斗中见过多少次维吉尔的真魔人形态，但丁依然能敏锐地捕捉到王座厅内的能量变化。斯巴达之子——即使是以人类形态也比这里的所有恶魔强大，更别说魔人形态了，不想死的话你最好趁早逃命了。

维吉尔承认脚下这些臣民的恐惧和敬畏给他带来了乐趣，在他变身之后，大批生怕被主人怒火燎及的恶魔缩进了角落。维吉尔并非虚荣之人，但这种反应能满足任何人的征服欲，对一个魔王来说更是如此。

不过最惬意的是，尽管他的真魔人外表可怖，却能吸引到一个无限缱绻的眼神，换来轻轻抚摸他脸颊的掌心，那手中感受到不再是柔软，而是层层板块下的捏着的温柔。维吉尔的爪子抱在但丁胸口，看着心爱的人在这种爱抚下心甘情愿地沉沦，不顾皮肤的粗糙、扎进大腿的鳞片、皮下的熔岩流。还有一件……一件特别吓人的，因为它的形状，也因为那里藏着但丁求之不得的东西。

精准地猜中了弟弟的欲望，维吉尔在心里叹息一声——谁也不能保证但丁这次能否承受住——他展开了自己的天然护甲，向但丁展示了上次让他如痴如醉的器官，和人类形态的不同，它不知疲倦。它们唯一相似之处在于形状和光滑度。在普通魔人形态下，它更粗糙、更厚重，长度与人类的相同，但短于真魔人的。

而在真魔人形态下，他的阴茎的最大特点在于自内而外散发的纯粹蓝光，并在各种意义上都燃烧着——刚从腹股沟里被释放出来，它就灼伤了但丁的左大腿，而但丁习惯性地忽略了疼痛，可紧咬嘴唇的动作不一定代表他喜欢这种感觉。

“你保证不会笑的。”从恶魔扭曲的声音中听不太清维吉尔是在生气还是开玩笑。

“我只是太期待了而已！”但丁赶紧安抚对方的自尊心，接着小小窃笑了两声。

“行吧，行吧。”维吉尔感到一阵恶寒，这确实是脑子里只有黄色废料的但丁的口味。不过总体上说他还是比较满意的，毕竟他的弟弟这次确实比较淡定，没有问些“你的光剑会不会照穿我的肚子”、“你觉得它拿来当手电筒怎么样”之类的蠢问题。

他还记得上次那个大龄儿童对自己的笑话相当满意，讲完还笑得特别厉害，笑到维吉尔当场萎了。当然他很快就一雪前耻，让但丁付出了代价，不过那是另一个故事了。

维吉尔只想尽快转移注意力，别再想那些傻事了。于是他托着但丁的腋窝，把他整个人从怀里抱起来，将他双腿岔开放到了自己膝盖上，一方面方便插入，另一方面，他没有忘记但丁喜欢一边挨操一边看。不必多说，但丁就理解了他的意思，自然地倚靠在维吉尔修长的爪子上，如此信任，仿佛世界上没有比这双致命利爪的紧握中更安全的地方了。

现在，但丁整个躯干都悬在空中，下半身则挂在维吉尔结实的大腿上。但丁恬不知耻地张开了双腿，向亲爱的哥哥充分展示了他们不久前激情的成果——黏液、鲜血从肉穴里流出，沾满了穴口和大腿内侧。这种景象可能会让别的人感到恶心，却能在一瞬间点燃维吉尔，让他恨不得立马用自己的种子盖过这些污渍。

没有撤退的理由。正当但丁准备证实他心中的猜测，马上要发表评论说用这个姿势能感觉到他老二上的倒刺时，维吉尔猛地把但丁整个身子举起来，对准了自己的阴茎，咆哮一声直直塞了进去，把他还没出口的话全部噎在了嘴里。一股尖锐的被占有感把但丁的精神打得七零八落，他连叫喊的力气都找不到，下意识紧紧贴着恶魔的胸膛，对胸甲的惊人高热毫无反应，因为埋在他体内的阴茎比它还要烫至少两倍。维吉尔没有因此犹豫，如果他慢慢来的话但丁只会更惨。好在丰富的唾液和先前尾巴的扩张，这个过程才没有那么痛苦。

但这并没有让维吉尔的体验更好，他完全不觉得迎合一个受虐狂的变态欲望是个好主意，所以他还得再确认一下：

“你感觉怎么样？”

“感觉？”但丁上气不接下气，没法把脸靠在维吉尔身上，因为他可能会不小心被上面的尖刺戳瞎。“感觉就像坐在一根滚烫的拨火棍上。”

“那我们应该……停下来吗？”爱人在他阴茎周围光滑紧致的包裹刺激着他在真魔人形态下唯一暴露的敏感神经，这种极致的快感催人疯狂，但维吉尔不敢为了自己的快乐而忽略但丁的舒适。恶魔的声音让人听不清情绪，脸上的表情更是难以阅读，可但丁了解他。维吉尔在担心。但他怎么可能会同意！

“不，你敢！我没事，我、嗯啊……”但丁率先动了起来，第一个尝试就把自己弄得语无伦次，“很好……”

“你……”维吉尔喘着粗气，毕竟看着自己的弟弟忘情地晃动着屁股，谁都很难集中注意力。“确定？”

“嗯唔，是、是啊……”

终于在灼热疼痛与极致快感的矛盾感觉中迷失，但丁不知何时抓住了维吉尔脸上的侧角，他昂起头，汗湿的发丝粘在脸颊两侧，全身每一块肌肉都在积极律动，仿佛在欢迎这个火热的老朋友在自己体内尽可能地深入。

被快感所淹没，但丁丝毫没有察觉到维吉尔挂在扶手上的尾巴又开始蠢蠢欲动了。那条长蛇缠绕在他腰间，把他勃起的阴茎夹在了柔软的肚皮与锋利的鳞片之间。但丁惊讶地停了下来，目光在真魔人那张一如既往面无表情的脸上梭巡。又盯了一会儿，但丁突然笑了起来，双手从维吉尔的角上移到了怪异的下巴上，抓着他的脑袋往不同方向转，好像在鉴赏什么古董似的，无礼得令人恼火：

“哇，哥哥，你的真魔人是我这辈子见过最可怕的东西！”

维吉尔厉声回应，听起来一点儿也不生气，而且一针见血：

“而它只会让你更兴奋……”

赞同的话还没说出口，尾巴便沿着但丁的腰攀援而上，又绕了一圈，这次缠得更高，把他的手臂牢牢锢在身体两侧——但丁试着挣扎，动弹不得。现在只有他的腿是自由的，可在尾巴铁铸的攥握中，他连一根头发都抬不起来。维吉尔似乎在暗示，该轮到他玩了。

有意思。但丁不再反抗，顺从地张开了腿，尽管王座很大，但他还是不得不曲起膝盖，要是把腿夹在维吉尔背上肯定很难受。很快但丁就会认识到自己的错误了。维吉尔的尾巴不止强壮，还很他妈强壮！

看来除了尾巴，维吉尔没打算再动别的地方了，它抓着但丁，像拿着一个玩具，把他在阴茎上缓缓举起又猛然放下，越来越大的压力随着每一次顶撞积攒在他那脆弱的人类躯体上。最让但丁担心的是，他尾巴上剃刀似的鳞片把他的龟头刮得直流血，这在各种意义上都无比锋芒的刺痛让他眼冒金星。当但丁意识到维吉尔正明目张胆地利用他来满足兽欲时，他连生气的力气都没有了。也许维吉尔是在为第一次的那场闹剧报复，也许维吉尔真的喜欢拿弟弟当飞机杯用。说实话，无论出于哪个原因，都神奇地令但丁更兴奋了。

不过，大厅里的臣民只能看到的只有但丁下面那张湿漉漉的小嘴和他们主人的大鸡巴。斯巴达之子的声誉！ _伟大的传说魔剑士和人类女性生下了两个孩子，一个是魔界之王，另一个则是魔王的小婊子！_

但丁自嘲地扬起了嘴角——如果不是自己的嗓子正忙着哭喊，他可能会当场笑出声来。他偷偷环顾四周，想着能不能迎上几张恶心的笑脸。遗憾的是，他没发现任何人类的面孔，也许是因为眼前的一片模糊让他什么都分辨不出来。实际上，所有高阶恶魔都挤在了后面，以便观看大厅中央的精彩表演。两个半魔之间的插科打诨莫名间被细碎的呻吟和低沉的咆哮取代，融化在王座厅高高的穹顶之上。

一丝遗憾和嫉妒袭击了但丁：他也好想看看自己健美的腰和宽阔的后背是怎么被布满鳞片的尤物所环绕，想看自己的小穴是怎么吞吐那根发着蓝光的绝世好屌，可他无能为力。维吉尔一边享用自己的弟弟，一边肆意散发着魔力，倒在王座上，张开双腿，两只爪子搭着扶手，仿佛他现在不是在当着所有人面操但丁，而是优哉游哉地看着当地贵族为他举办的什么舞会。在磅礴的魔力和他们的低鸣下，连最胆大的高阶恶魔也不由自主地远离了王座。

但丁不记得这持续了多久，也不记得自己是在什么时候达到了两次高潮的，等他再次清醒过来，惊讶地发现自己到了一个完全不同的地方。事实上他花了好一会才发现身处的位置已经变了，因为那两根吓人的獠牙还竖在他面前，被填满的感觉也丝毫没有消失。好吧，至少维吉没用老二给他屁股再多开个洞，谢了兄弟。

但丁用战栗的双手把自己从真魔人的胸口撑起来，张望了一眼，很快又因为疲劳跌了回去，甚至没注意到被一块甲片扎到脸颊的不适。维吉尔保持着绝对的清醒，用一种复杂的眼神注视着他，仁慈地没有采取任何行动，尽管那根魔化的阴茎还深埋在但丁体内。但丁顺理成章地得出了结论：哥哥在等他醒过来。

“我们在哪？”刚睁开眼睛超过五秒，但丁便问，声若蚊蝇。这是他一生中最美好的一次性爱。

“在我们的卧室里。”维吉尔随即回答，先是用粗糙的手掌轻轻拍了拍他的后背，然后用翅膀将他整个人像茧一样包裹起来。维吉尔的翅膀就像他尾尖的角质凸起一样，辐射着舒适而温暖的热量。即使有些失真，但丁仍然能在真魔人那令人毛骨悚然的声音中听出几个餍足的音符。

他现在的状态并不允许他充分欣赏他们卧室的温馨和美好，但在这张真正的豪华大床右侧，整面墙，不算现在打开的浴室门，还有整个天花板，都装满了镜子！而他爱惨了。如果能动的话，他甚至会抱着那张突着大牙的脸一顿猛亲来感谢他的考虑周到。如果他真的这样做了——那将是个相当疼痛的拥抱。

不得不说，维吉尔做了个不太明智的决定，这样一来，想要好好睡一觉或者把但丁弄出卧室都难于上青天。

又过了十五分钟的宁静（除了床前壁炉噼里啪啦声和沉重的恶魔呼吸声），作为一个世不二出的话痨，但丁再次发出了声音：

“如果爸爸能看到我们现在的样子，一定会来打我们屁股的……”

值得高兴的是，虽然很慢，但他的力量在一点点恢复。

维吉尔没有立即回答——但丁选择的话题让他又惊又喜。他打算就驴下坡，正好试试他一直想玩的花样。说到底这也算公平，毕竟他都让但丁如愿以偿了。再说，二十分钟还不够他们休息吗？

“说得好像你不乐意似的。”

“乐意什么？爸爸也加入进来吗？”但丁愤愤不平地抬起头来，这时他才感应到弟弟已经恢复了力气，“你真变态，维吉！我根本就不是这个意思。”

恶魔发出几声类似于笑的声音，他能捕捉到但丁说完那句话后眼中闪起的光芒。而这清亮的银光只会给予他更多的信心。

“我相信你对想象出来画面一定很满意。不然，你也不会这样咬着嘴唇，好像要把它吃掉一样。”

但丁被打了个措手不及，强忍把自己的脸藏到维吉尔宽厚的胸膛里的冲动，直到脸上泛起熟透的红晕。在最后关头唯一阻止他的是不想被这身硬甲撞得一头包。

“我什么都没想象出来！不要把你病态的幻想套到我身上……”

“真的没有？”真魔人没有面部表情，可但丁敢说这个混蛋肯定在笑。

“真的没有！”但丁在说谎，此时一个不同的故事在他的脑海中展开，一个疯狂的想法溜了进来。 ** _快向哥哥屈服让他继续肏你。_** 靠，该死的维吉尔！！！

操蛋的是，但丁还没来得及实施这个计划，维吉尔就化回了人形。现在他俩体型一样了。维吉尔不仅变回了人类，还穿上了那套几个小时前让但丁不胜其烦的衣服。有趣的是，他的阴茎还在但丁的体内，甚至依然处于战斗状态，这让但丁心中窃笑。很好，很好——他们不必再浪费多余时间了。

维吉尔搂着他的脖子，将他圈在臂弯里，低声耳语，他深知自己的声音对但丁有多大的蛊惑力：

“你不想同时感受到我们两个在你里面吗？”

“维吉，看在上帝的份上，闭嘴……”

经不起这样的折磨，但丁翻了个白眼，下一刻便用无声的尖叫呼应了维吉尔突如其来的顶撞，眼睛大睁。连续两次高潮后，他的肠道依然十分敏感，现在维吉尔甚至不用试着去撞击他的前列腺，就能让他在亢奋得尖叫的同时又希望立刻停止一切。虽然不好意思承认，但丁不太确定自己不会因为快感过载而再次晕倒。

在这样的时刻，他最不想感觉到的就是有只手在屁股上的幻影般的触感，而他却一直清晰地感受到它，甚至连背上都有。刚开始，他真的以为那只是幻觉——经过一场激烈的性爱马拉松，出点小毛病也在所难免。然而那种触感又出现了，而且更加持久，它的存在感如此强烈，即使但丁已经把所有注意力集中到刺穿他的阴茎上也无法忽视。因为肯定有人想要和维吉尔一起挤进来……

“什么……？”

但丁想转过身去，或者至少照照镜子，看看是哪个不要命的竟敢在这种时刻接近他们，更别说加入他们了。可维吉尔捏住了他的下颚，强迫但丁直视他的眼睛，在投下一个深吻前他贴在唇边低语道：

“ **你只能看着我。** ”

当陌生人突然进入时，但丁哀号着弓起了腰，挣脱了这个吻。尽管在过去的两个小时里但丁接受了几乎没有间断的扩张，可对这来说，他的甬道还是狭窄得令人痛苦。尽管维吉尔并不赞同他的受虐倾向，但这种特殊的痛苦使他陶醉，让他想要打破所有的枷锁，再次向弟弟倾注所有爱意直到对方再次失去意识。他迫使自己和自己的助手放慢脚步，给心爱的弟弟一点适应时间。当但丁终于筋疲力尽地垂下头时，那张哀伤的脸上画出了一道道泪痕，几滴咸咸的泪水啪嗒落在维吉尔胸口。

“太多……太多了……维吉……”

“嘘——”维吉尔用手背擦拭他脸颊上的泪水，轻轻摩挲他的后颈，手指悄悄梳进他被汗水浸得一塌糊涂的头发，“再忍忍，我的爱。你想要更多，你从来都觉得不够多……”

在接下来的几分钟里，房间里回荡着嘶哑的喘息，奇怪的是只有他和维吉尔的声音。他和维吉尔交合之处湿滑皮肤的拍打声，还有两根尺寸相当的阴茎在他屁股里带出唾液和精液的淫荡水声。但丁仍旧不知道另一个人到底是谁，当但丁准备把脸从哥哥脖颈处移开，想看看这位不速之客时，另一个混蛋立马伸手捂住了他的眼睛。在黑暗笼罩他之前，他只能略略看到一缕熟悉的蓝色光芒，不知为何，他隐约想起了尼禄那双滑稽的翅膀。不可能吧……

两根大鸡巴在他里面富有节奏地滑动，节奏如此精准，如果不是但丁在背上感受到了另一个人体重，他还以为维吉尔只是长出了第二根阴茎，差点瞬间就把所有的可怕猜想都抛到九霄云外了。疼痛没有消失，但痛楚变钝了，让位于快感，而且，让但丁感到羞愧的是，他现在完全可以同时接受两个人的操干了。这种同步的刺激太过太过美妙了，而那两个人时不时打断这种梦幻般的平衡，交接着主导权，要么用强壮的双手托起但丁的骨盆，要么恰恰相反，把他的屁股深深往下按，进进出出，时而紧凑时而缓慢，让但丁已经敏感到不能再敏感的肠道细细品味每一寸丝滑而坚硬的抽插。此刻但丁只想随便找个什么东西堵住自己的嘴巴别再发出浪叫了，于是他咬住了维吉尔的脖子，而沉溺于耕耘的维吉尔根本注意不到脖子上的皮肤已经被但丁啃得鲜血淋漓。不知道这个神秘人对口交感不感兴趣呢……

 _那是维吉尔还是他的伙伴？_ 但丁记不清在这一天里他被内射了多少次了，他随着那人的最后冲刺绞紧后穴，感觉灌进体内的热流快要把他烫熟了。其实没那么夸张，比起真魔人炙热如岩浆的精液这根本算不上什么，但丁当然不知道，因为那个时候他已经昏死过去了。这次他倒是全程保持了清醒，虽然花了好几分钟才振作起来。他趴在同样气喘吁吁的哥哥胸口，维吉尔抱住了他的后背，眼前的一片漆黑散去，对方白皙的额头才出现在视野中。压在肩胛骨上来自陌生人的压力也消失了，甚至那个人的存在感也凭空蒸发了。 _奇怪……_

他会让维吉尔老实回答这个问题的，但不是现在。现在他只想冲个澡，洗掉身上恶心冰凉的黏液和污渍，然后饱餐一顿，躺在柔软的床上、在维吉尔温暖的怀抱里沉沉睡去，至少睡个一天一夜……

“你的王座能变成淋浴间吗？最好有冰水的那种。你说冷水浇到我身上会不会一下子变成蒸汽啊？”但丁微笑着，脸颊紧靠维吉尔被汗水浸湿的太阳穴，没有再动。

“我没法确保你能淋浴，但那扇门后面有一个类似浴缸的东西。” 维吉尔本就魔鬼般诱人的声音略显沙哑，听起来无比挑逗。

“类似？比如……嗯，桑拿池？地狱按摩浴缸？”热扑扑的气息洒在维吉尔耳边，挠得他的耳朵染上了可爱的红色，显然但丁在想象某种翻搅着痛苦罪人的沸腾大锅。“听起来像是一个邀请！我们还没在水里试过呢，准备好第三轮了吗？”

维吉尔从天花板上的镜子凝视了抱成一团的两人一会儿，想让自己稍微严肃一点，但他的笑容出卖了他：

“你真是贪得无厌，但丁……”

但丁肯定会辩护自己说，每次维吉尔用这种嗓音跟他说话他都欲罢不能——这是事实好吧，每次都是——但他没有开口，只是静静地笑了，又把嘴唇紧紧贴在哥哥的太阳穴上。

\---

“刚才在床上的到底是什么人？”但丁不经意地问道，认真地把香波挤到维吉尔的头发上。他得承认，刚走到浴池边上看到这些奇迹的时候他眼睛都快掉出来了，这个浴池的材质看起来与城堡外壁的一致，里面的水也黑乎乎的。可人类文明的造物怎么会出现在这里呢？话说这座魔法城堡既然能变出卫生用品，那是不是也能弄点人类的美食？比如披萨，还有草莓圣代？……值得一试，不过不能在浴室里，否则他的哥哥真的会产生误解。

“我不知道你指的是谁。”

但丁一时间被自己的想象力逗乐了，过了一会才反应过来维吉尔在回答他。他的脑海中出现了这样一幅画面：一块披萨从天而降，掉在了坐在浴池中间一脸懵逼的维吉尔头上。但丁不禁咧嘴笑了。

“别装了，我才不信你突然多长了一个小弟弟。虽然那个时候我状态不太好，但两个东西同时捅进来我又不是感觉不到。”但丁摆起一副严正谴责的表情，用陶罐舀起过了一个多小时依然热腾腾的水，轻轻浇到维吉尔头上把泡沫冲走了。他之前已经把自己洗干净了，在维吉尔的帮助——不太必要的帮助下，现在他又满血复活了，照料着身心放松的维吉尔。 _这个骄傲的半魔可不会随随便便让人这样照顾的！_

但丁美滋滋地想，挂起一张天底下最傻气的恋爱脸。

一开始维吉尔还有些尴尬，不过他很快就放松了。当你被人像下凡的天神一样对待时，保持冷静不是件简单的事。他想不出更恰当的比喻了，因为它根本不存在。

“我只能说，你并不是唯一一个有特殊癖好的人。”他轻蔑地笑了，熟练地抬手把头发往后一梳，他们相似的魔力就这样消融在湿热的空气中。

“是啊，这就是所谓的为了满足弟弟的欲望才和他做爱？”但丁哼了哼，回应了维吉尔的无声要求，拉着哥哥的手靠了过去。维吉尔从背后抱住他，把微笑隐藏在但丁脖子的曲线中。

“二重身不是‘某个人’，他就是我。虽然从技术上说还是有区别的。”维吉尔郑重其事地向他解释，但丁却好像在听笑话一样，再一细想，但丁就忍不住笑了起来， _换句话说，他更像个二哥……？_

“哦哦，好吧，这可真厉害。” 讽刺的是，维吉尔好像对这句评价还挺满意的，但丁咳嗽两声。妈的，他现在该大笑还是尖叫？无所谓了！反正他明天肯定还得供这个王八蛋消遣，直到把喉咙都喊破。“你真的想象过和爸爸一起干我……？这也属于你的特殊癖好吗？”

在给出一个闪烁其词的回答前，维吉尔可疑地沉默了。

“你想象过吗？”

“不，别玩这招！是我先问你的！”

“我的答案取决于你……”这次维吉尔不会轻易让步了。

“你很混账，”带着清脆的笑声，但丁总结道。他在维吉尔怀里扭了扭，找了个更舒服的姿势，“还很变态。还……”

“还很爱你。”他被揪着下巴转过了头，一个热情的深吻打断了他的思路。


End file.
